


Darling don't be Afraid

by Kococlock



Category: The Originals (TV), religious themes - Fandom
Genre: Astra is fucking done with this bullshit, F/F, Higher Angels, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Werewolves, angel child, angelic, demon child, except when you threaten astra or eris, klaus is a dick, literally cottage core lesbians, lower demons, magically had children, most angels are nice, non binary character, the mikealsons all need therapy, the mikealsons are assholes, they are so fucking cute, vampires are high demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kococlock/pseuds/Kococlock
Summary: What if Finn wasn't the second eldest, what if Astra was. And what if she had enough of her family and forged her own path as a warrior and what if she was in love with an angel and what if her own wolf was not bound like Niklaus. And what if she never wanted to be a part of her families drama and what if she never wanted to be a higher demon or as her 'family' called them, vampires. And so fucking what if she want to live in peace with her lover, in a nice cottage in the woods.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), OFC/ONBC
Kudos: 1





	1. The past leaves scars invisible to the world (but not to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will take a while, I have some shit I need to take care of. This was mainly written because I am lonely and would love to have a cottage core lesbian relationship and this is my form of therapy so to all you lonely people here you go

Let's get a few things settled before I say any more. First off Niklaus is a dick with mommy and daddy issues, who should probably see a therapist. Elijah thinks that it's his responsibility to clean up Klaus's messes, Kol needs to grow the fuck up and Rebecca needs to think of her surroundings. I love my family because of the sole fact that they are my living family but I also resent them for so easily turning their backs on me when we were human and again as fledgling vampires. 

Now, when we were human I was largely ignored and I ignored them in return. Mikael saw me as a waste of space and an extra mouth to feed, while Ester saw me as her ticket to immortality. In my time as a human, I saw many things that would be inappropriate for any young lady but there was no older brother to whisk me away to save me from the revolting acts in the village. I did not worship their gods nor their religion, I had my angels and I was content, safe, happy even.

When I say angels I mean literal angels, dressed for battle, harsh and unrelenting, but to me they were beautiful in every way and for some bizarre reason they liked me. And I, with no one to defend me, picked up a sword and fought my way through the wars and I saved so many lives. That’s when my ‘family’ decided to pay attention to me and they tried and tried to get me to put down my sword but I was unrelenting in my aversion to stepping back from war. So I left, and after 19 years of hard won wars and battles, I returned home if only to pity them (but that’s just what I had told myself) and their lives that were struck into stone. And for my efforts at trying to reconnect, I got a sword to the heart by my dear hell doomed, cocksucking, son of bitch ‘father’. 

And after waking up to find that I had not met my angel by the gates, I screamed and screamed and decimated the forest near the small cottage they lived in. I raged and cursed the Mikealson family with every breath I had. I did not stop for blood or sleep and I was seen as the angel’s wrath upon mankind, the village knew that something in the air had changed but to what extent they remained ignorant and we kept them that way. My hag of a mother had shifted the balance and cursed me to a trapped eternity.

See when Niklaus and I were very young we were oh so close, some mistook us for twins but I was the second born of Ester and a werewolf that she had fallen in love with when Mikeal was off to war. I remember Freya and when that bitch aunt of mine came and took her away. So when she turned us, she trapped my wolf. Which while painful for Nick, was many a times worse for an awakened wolf and I had unlocked this curse the first time I ever raised a sword. But after that lovely gift from my ‘father’ all I knew was black and the glowing face of my lover, halo and all. 

When I had woken up and before that particular temper tantrum of mine, I was visited by the father of my lover, the angel Raizel. He hated me in the beginning and had almost banned Eris from seeing me at all, and he still didn’t like me but he adored his child and would do anything for them, including telling me what had happened. He explained to me how Eris saw the whole thing and wanted nothing more to take me up to the gates with them but how it was forbidden by the whole of heaven and told me that certain events had to happen, for Eris and I to live in peace for the rest of our lives. But he refused to say any more than that, Raziel explained that because I had a heavenly lover, the curse placed on my wolf had not taken, and that Eris would be with me as soon as they could be.

And they did come to me after I had completely destroyed the forest. Eris with their gentle amber eyes that held a sparkle no mortal words could describe and their warm brown skin that glowed in the last fleeting rays of light. And their silky hair, dark as the night sky that was descending upon us, and the freckles that I always used to try to count but never managed to finish. 

“You came, oh stars above, you came,” I managed to choke out, sending a grateful smile to my beautiful angel. “Of course, I did, I do love you, you silly little Astra,” they responded with mirth in their eyes. “Will you stay with me until I fall asleep in your arms?” “I will, come, let's get you back to our cottage,” Eris said, voice soft as the autumn breeze. And so we left that village and never came back. 

  
  



	2. A/N

Hi

So this story is not going to have a regular update schedule. I would appreciate it if people could leave comments with suggestions and feedback.

Thanks   
Kococlock

**Author's Note:**

> So Eris is non binary but biologically female, they are also relatively young for an angel and young angels are very rare so all of heaven is very protective over them. And Astra is 29, Finn is 26, Elijah is 25, Niklaus is 23, Kol 22 and Rebecca is 21


End file.
